


I Want You To Want Me

by ArcticLights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogs, Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanart, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kindaichi Yuutaro/Kunimi Akira, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Sekizan Takuya, Mutual Pining, Netflix and chill?, Rated T for language, Short stint of a Sickfic, Valentine's Confessions, Valentine's Day, accidental breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/pseuds/ArcticLights
Summary: Kiyoko and Kyoutani's parents are trying to set up an omiai, and Kyoutani asks Yahaba to be his fake boyfriend to get out of it. What could possibly go wrong?Includes not one, but TWO fantastic pieces of fan art by the amazing@starlityfrom tumblr





	I Want You To Want Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qingting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingting/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day En! It's a bit long, hope that isn't a problem.
> 
> My gremlin has a tendency to take shit and run when it comes to KyouHaba >_>
> 
> Prompt: Fake Dating, Pairing: KyouHaba

“GIVE IT TO ME!”

 

Kyoutani could see the short number ten from the other team running up. He ran up to Kindaichi’s right side and could see Iwaizumi flanking him on the left. They jumped up, their timing was perfect, there was a nice high wall in front of this stupid little crow that was trying to block their path to nationals. Kageyama set the ball right in front of their block, Hinata swung his arm and everything suddenly felt like it was going in slow motion.

 

Hinata hit the ball above Kyoutani’s outstretched hands, clipping a couple of Kindaichi’s fingers and flying past their block. Oikawa was ready behind them, but the change of angle from the block made it so it hit his right arm and flew out the back of the court and bounced until it hit the wall. Kyoutani was by no means short, but he couldn’t help cursing that he wasn’t just a few centimeters taller. If he was he could’ve stuffed that ball, their run wouldn’t have ended there, they could’ve played against and possibly beaten Shiratorizawa.

 

But now they couldn’t.

 

It was over.

 

Karasuno won.

 

He could barely hear the roar of the crowd over the ebb and flow of emotions flying through his brain. The team slowly walked to the back line of the court and gave their greetings to Karasuno before walking over to greet the Karasuno coaches. The short one with the glasses gave words of encouragement, but they felt hollow and Kyoutani couldn’t bring himself to look up from the ground.

 

When they made their way back to their own bench the air around them was tense. He could see Kindaichi bravely trying to keep a straight face and Iwaizumi barely holding himself together, with Oikawa standing steadfast by his side. Kyoutani turned back to Coach Irihata as he started to address them.

 

“Say what you will, but the results are what you see. There’s no way your disappointment will subside. I’m sure there are even some plays you regret. With that in mind, let me just say something.”

 

He took in a deep breath and looked at them all with a solemn, but proud look to his eyes.

 

“You fought well.”

 

And with that Kindaichi, Watari, and all of the third years except Oikawa started crying. Kunimi looked away as if he was trying to prevent himself from doing the same and Yahaba held his head high. Knowing him, he was thinking that since he didn’t do much to fight he had no right to cry. Kyoutani continued to stare at the ground and contemplate everything he did wrong. Before he could let himself get into a spiral of doubt Oikawa spoke up.

 

“Let’s go greet the people in the stands.”

 

The team wiped their eyes and made their way to the back of their side of the court. They all stood in line and thanked the fans. As they gathered their things they could hear and see Karasuno celebrating their victory. Kyoutani, Yahaba, and Watari watched as Hinata and the libero ran and jumped on the rest of the team in their excitement.

 

“Don’t ever forget this sight.” Yahaba’s voice was laced with frustration as he spoke up. “We’re definitely going to pay them back.”

 

Watari and Kyoutani nodded.

 

“Yeah.”

 

After dropping off his bag with the rest of the team where the bus was supposed to meet them Kyoutani slipped away into one of the back halls of the gymnasium. He sat on a bench and waited, pondering all of the things he did wrong during the match. How he cost the team just as many points as he scored, how he ran into his teammates and stole their plays just because he wanted to get a shot in, how he let the other team get under his skin and provoke him. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn’t hear Kiyoko walk up and stand in front of him.

 

“Hey Ken-chan.”

 

He startled and snapped out of his thoughts before looking up at her.

 

“Hey Kiyoko. Congrats.”

 

“Yeah, sorry that you guys lost.”

 

“Well, one of us had to lose, so it’s not like we didn’t expect to be meeting like this. I thought I’d be the one comforting you though.”

 

“I know… I was worried you might be too.”

 

“I did so many things wrong. I’m the reason we lost.”

 

Kiyoko stepped closer and pulled him into a hug.

 

“That’s not true Ken-chan. You’re just as strong of a decoy as Hinata is. Plus, you have more power and better serves than him. You aren’t the reason you guys lost.”

 

He lifted his arms and pulled her closer before rubbing his face in her stomach. He started to tear up and his voice cracked.

 

“If I didn’t steal that ball from Kindaichi that first set we could’ve taken it. If I didn’t get riled up by that glasses kid I wouldn’t have thrown away as many points in a row. If-“

 

Kiyoko patted his head before pulling his face back and wiping the tears away.

 

“Shh, no more of that. I’m sure you wish you could’ve done things different, but being hard on yourself now isn’t gonna change anything. You need to take the experience and learn from it, then beat ‘em next year. Alright?”

 

Kyoutani sniffed before wiping his nose.

 

“You’re gonna be okay with us beating ‘em next year?”

 

“I don’t know if I’ll necessarily be okay with it, but I’ll be happy if either side wins, because that means someone I care about won. I’ll be there to support both sides, I’ll comfort the losers and cheer on the victors.”

 

Kyoutani huffed out a laugh before hugging her close again and burying his face in her jacket.

 

“You’re just taking the easy way out.”

 

“That’s not very nice, Ken-chan.”

 

They both started laughing but they were interrupted by an offended squawk coming from down the hall. They looked up to find the rest of the Seijoh starting line-up and Yahaba standing there. Oikawa had a look on his face like the world was ending and was pointing at the two of them.

 

“WHY IS KYOUKEN-CHAN BEING COMFORTED BY THE HOT KARASUNO MANAGER?!”

 

Kyoutani scowled and yelled back at him.

 

“It’s none of your business! Why are you even here?!”

 

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa back by his collar and handed him over to Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

 

“The bus is loaded and we all went to look for you. We tried to call you, but your phone was in your bag.”

 

“IWA-CHAN! Why is she comforting him when she wouldn’t even talk to me?!”

 

Kyoutani stood up, hiding Kiyoko behind him.

 

“Because I warned her about you! People like you only approach her because she’s pretty and never try to get to know her as a person.”

 

Kiyoko put a hand on his shoulder and came around his side.

 

“Ken-chan, calm down. You shouldn’t be fighting with your team.”

 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki started laughing behind their hands and Hanamaki called out.

 

“Yeah, ‘Ken-chan’. You shouldn’t be fighting with your captain.”

 

Iwaizumi sighed and started making everyone go back down the hall.

 

“I’ll give you a couple minutes, but the coaches wanna leave. You know where the bus is?”

 

Kyoutani nodded and moved Kiyoko back behind him.

 

“Alright, don’t take too long.”

 

Iwaizumi started to push Oikawa down the hall.

 

“Iwa-chan, this isn’t fair!”

 

“Shut up, Shittykawa. He kept it a secret for a reason, I can’t blame him after seeing how you are with girls. I’d wanna save her from you too.”

 

They disappeared from sight and Kyoutani sighed before turning around to face Kiyoko.

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

“It’s fine. You still shouldn’t argue with them though, you’re gonna be the ace next year. You need to keep that in mind and make a strong bond with them.”

 

Kyoutani pouted and looked away.

 

“If they want a strong bond with me then they have to treat you with respect too.”

 

Kiyoko sighed and gave him a hug.

 

“I’m fine, I can hold my own.”

 

Kyoutani wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her back.

 

“I know, but still…” he stepped back and gave her a small smile. “Anyways, congrats on your victory, I guess.”

 

“Thanks, sorry that one of us had to lose Ken-chan. See you at home? I’ll make your favorite.”

 

Kyoutani pulled away with a nod.

 

“Yeah sure, I’ll make yours too. I’ll probably get home before you anyway.”

 

Kiyoko reached up to rub his hair.

 

“Can’t celebrate yet. We barely got past you guys. We still have to face Shiratorizawa tomorrow.”

 

“Every victory counts Kiyoko.”

 

Kiyoko laughed and turned him around and gave him a light push.

 

“Go back to your team, brat. The last thing we need is for Tanaka and Nishinoya to find us together. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

Kyoutani walked back down the hallway and turned the corner, only to find Matsukawa and Hanamaki grinning like idiots and holding their phones.

 

“Ken-chan’s all grown up. ‘See you at home’ huh?”

 

“DON’T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND PRIVACY?!”

 

Suddenly Kyoutani could hear is phone ringing. That was weird, didn’t Iwaizumi just say he left it in his bag? He checked his pockets and looked all over and couldn’t find it. The ringing wouldn’t stop and he was starting to get frustrated when his eyes popped open to see the ceiling of his apartment.

 

He could still hear his phone ringing and reached over and grabbed it off his nightstand. Kiyoko’s picture and phone number were displayed and he answered the call.

 

“Kiyoko, it’s Sunday. Let me sleep in…”

 

_“Ken-chan, it’s almost ten o’clock. Get out of bed.”_

 

“You know, just because you turned thirty doesn’t mean you need to start acting like my mom.”

 

_“It’s my birthday, I can do whatever I want. Anyway, that’s not why I called you. We have a problem.”_

 

Kyoutani suddenly felt more awake and sat up in his bed.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

_“Nothing bad Ken-chan, calm yourself. I overheard my mom when I went to visit her yesterday. I think they’re trying to set up an omiai.”_

 

“Do you want help out of it?”

 

 _“Between_ **_us_ ** _Ken-chan.”_

 

“Oh no.”

 

_“Oh yes.”_

 

“Kiyoko, we tried dating when I was a third year. It didn’t work.”

 

_“I know. I just started dating Takuya, too. I don’t want to force him to meet our parents because of this, it’s too early for that. My parents are supposed to be coming out when the school year ends. I think they want me to settle down and have a family now that I’m thirty. I don’t know what to do Ken-chan.”_

 

“I think I can work something out. I’ll help you on one condition: I meet this Takuya guy.”

 

_“Ken-chan, that’s worse than making him meet my parents.”_

 

“It is _not._ I just wanna know if he’s good enough for you.”

 

_“That isn’t for you to decide, Ken-chan.”_

 

“I know, I still need to check to see if I need to put Hitoka-chan on speed dial like I did for the last one.”

 

_“KEN-CHAN!”_

 

“It’s my only condition Kiyoko. Going based off what you told me before, there should be no worries. Just let me meet the guy.”

 

_“You’re impossible.”_

 

“Guess you’re throwing him to the wolves then.”

 

_“I’d rather him meet Kyouken-chan.”_

 

“YOU KNOW I HATE THAT NICKNAME!”

 

Kiyoko started laughing and Kyoutani flopped back onto his bed and stretched his legs.

 

“You wanna bring him to the bar tonight? It’ll probably be easier for him to relax if he has a drink.”

 

_“Yeah, I’ll see you then Ken-chan.”_

 

“Hey, Kiyoko?”

 

_“Yes?”_

 

“Happy Birthday.”

 

_“Thanks, Ken-chan. I’ll see you tonight.”_

 

Kyoutani hung up the call and stretched his arms over his head. He told Kiyoko he would take care of it but… for his parents to back down from an omiai he’d have to be in a relationship. Maybe he should ask Yahaba? The whole team from his second year at Aoba Johsai stayed close, even after they all had graduated. Kindaichi even worked in the same city office as him as his subordinate.

 

The feelings he had for Yahaba in high school never quite died down like he thought they would. The timing was never right, so he never pursued a relationship between them. Now he had an excuse to at least give it a trial run. If it was to help out Kiyoko, Yahaba would agree to at least fake date him, right? Before he gave himself the chance to chicken out, he picked up his phone and called Yahaba.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

\---

 

Finally, a friggin day off from that hell hole. Yahaba’s job was killing him. Being a banker was a steady job, but damn if it didn’t suck his soul straight out of his ass sitting at that desk all day. At least he was able to finally meet up with Watari today; he missed his best friend. Watari managed to land himself a keeper and got married a couple years ago, and now that they had a baby on the way Yahaba was doing his best to steal days with him while he still could.

 

There were still a couple hours before their lunch plans, so Yahaba was out running errands to be able to enjoy the rest of his day. Just as he was walking up to the bus stop with his groceries his phone started to ring. He placed his bags on the bench and pulled his phone out of his pocket. An old picture of Kyoutani with his family dog popped up with his number and his heart leapt into his throat. He scrambled to answer the phone and placed it to his ear.

 

“Hello?”

 

_“Hey, Yahaba. How are you?”_

 

“Oh, um, fine. You?”

 

_“Fine, I guess. Can I, uh, ask you something?”_

 

Yahaba chuckled.

 

“You just did.”

 

_“You know what I mean, asshole.”_

 

“I know. Whatcha need?”

 

_“Could you be my boyfriend?”_

 

“WHAT?!”

 

The question startled Yahaba so badly that he dropped his phone. Was Kyoutani serious? He scrambled to pick it back up and put it back up to his ear.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

_“Did you just drop your phone?”_

 

“Before that!”

 

_“Could you be my boyfriend? Well, at least pretend to be. Kiyoko overheard her mom and apparently our parents are trying to set up an omiai between us. She doesn’t wanna take her new boyfriend because she likes him and doesn’t wanna scare him with the pressure of marriage. But if I’m in a relationship my parents won’t go through with it.”_

 

Yahaba could feel his heart sinking back down to the floor.

 

“Why me? You could’ve asked Yachi-san. I’m sure they’d believe you more if it was a girl.”

 

_“I didn’t want to ask Hitoka!”_

 

Yahaba clutched his phone tighter.

 

“What?”

 

_“Nevermind. If you want me to ask her, I will. Sorry for bugging you, I know you try to relax on your days off.”_

 

“NO!”

 

_“What?”_

 

“I mean, umm, don’t ask her. I’ll be your boyfriend.”

 

Yahaba could hear Kyoutani clear his throat on the other end of the line.

 

_“Oh…”_

 

“Yeah…”

 

_“Umm, thanks. She said they’re coming out after the school year ends, so we have until March to make it look believable.”_

 

“Alright. I already have plans with Shinji today, can we meet up next weekend?”

 

 _“Sure. I really appreciate this Yaha-“_ Kyoutani stopped talking, but before Yahaba could ask him what was wrong Kyoutani hesitantly started talking again. _“So… should I call you Shigeru now?”_

 

Forget falling through his feet, Yahaba’s heart stopped _beating._

 

_“Yahaba?”_

 

Yahaba cleared his throat and nodded, not that Kyoutani could see it.

 

“Shigeru is fine, Kentarou.”

 

Yahaba thought he could hear Kyoutani choke on his breath, but he wasn’t quite sure. He had to get off the phone or he was going to completely lose his composure.

 

“I’ll talk to you later, Kentarou. Call me after work tomorrow?”

 

_“Sure. I’ll text you first, in case either of us get stuck with overtime.”_

 

“Sounds good. Talk to you tomorrow.”

 

_“Yeah. Later, Shigeru.”_

 

Yahaba hung up the phone and sank against the bench and tried to process what just happened. He just agreed to be Kyoutani’s boyfriend. Fake boyfriend, but still boyfriend. He pinched his arm and winced at the pain. Well, he definitely wasn’t dreaming. That’s good, because he really didn’t want to shop for his damn groceries again. More importantly: Kyoutani didn’t want to ask a girl. Did he hear that right? He was so quick to drop Yahaba and go to Yachi though…

 

Whatever. He didn’t really understand how it happened, but Yahaba had a golden opportunity to grab hold of what he let slip through his fingers in high school. Kyoutani said they needed to make it look believable, so he was going to see if he could talk him into going out on dates. If he could, then from there he’d make Kyoutani believe they’re together too.

 

The bus arrived so he scrambled to get his bags and on the bus to go home. He put away his groceries and rushed back out the door to meet with Watari, texting him to see if they could meet earlier than planned. When he got to the restaurant he grabbed a table and ordered a coffee for himself while he waited. A few minutes later Watari came in and swiftly walked over to him and sat down.

 

“What’s up? Ami wants to know how you’re doing since you never ask for me to ditch her early.”

 

“Kyoutani asked me to be his fake boyfriend to avoid an omiai with Shimizu-san.”

 

Watari stared blankly back at him.

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me! Whatever.” Yahaba put his hand up to his chin and glared down at the table. “I’m gonna do whatever it takes to make him want to actually date me.”

 

Watari sighed.

 

“I don’t think that’s gonna be as hard as you think it’ll be.”

 

Yahaba was too busy mumbling to himself to really hear what Watari had to say.

 

“He likes fried chicken, he loves dogs, maybe I can take him on a picnic to a dog park or something…”

 

Watari reached up and flicked him on the forehead. Yahaba flinched and put his hand up to cover the spot Watari hit.

 

“Shigeru, are you even listening to me?”

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

“Ugh, I said it won’t be as hard as you think it’s gonna be.”

 

“Says you! He’s surrounded by pretty girls that he always gets along with.”

 

“Shimizu-san and Yachi-san don’t count. He tried dating Shimizu-san in third year and it didn’t work, and Yachi-san is like a little sister to him.”

 

“He’s dated other girls though, he was even with that one for a couple years.”

 

“Yeah, and the only reason it lasted that long was because they saw each other like twice a month so they didn’t know each other well enough to break up sooner than that. You couldn’t really call that dating if you think about it. And you keep focusing on the girls, he's dated men before too. Stop making excuses.”

 

“Why me though?”

 

Watari ran his hand through his hair.

 

“You’re even dumber than I thought. Why you indeed…”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Nothing, nothing. So how are you planning on keeping him? Pinning him down and sucking his dick?”

 

Yahaba looked hopefully back at him.

 

“Do you think that’ll work?”

 

Watari sighed and buried his face in his hands.

 

“Shigeru, you can’t just pin a guy down and suck his dick and expect a fulfilling relationship. I was joking.”

 

Yahaba whined and laid his face on the table.

 

“I’m not prepared for this.”

 

“You’ll be fine. Don’t overthink it and just date him like you would anyone else. Trust me.”

 

“But-“

 

“But nothing. You got this. You’re both working adults now, so you can afford to take him out. You guys hang out pretty often anyway, now you just get to hold his hand and cuddle and if you’re lucky, kiss him.”

 

“Do people that are fake dating kiss?”

 

“He said that you gotta make it look believable, right? To me that sounds like almost anything goes. I bet you could talk him into it.”

 

Yahaba nodded.

 

“It can’t hurt to try…”

 

“That’s the spirit. Now let’s eat, I’m starving.”

 

\---

 

Kyoutani covered his eyes with his arm and put his phone back on his nightstand. So much for just asking him to be his real boyfriend; he should’ve expected the reaction he got. Yahaba was so surprised he even dropped his phone. He could’ve just asked in person like a _normal_ person, but nooooo he had to ask before he bitched out and now he was stuck. Whatever, at least now he could take Yahaba out on a couple dates to try to change his mind.

 

He dragged himself out of bed and went through his morning routine. As he brushed his teeth he glared at the reflection in the mirror. He had to stop bleaching his hair in order to get his most recent promotion to section manager of the welfare department in the ward office. He hated his brown hair, but he knew that he would have to give up his signature look at some point in his adult life. He spit into the sink, rinsed his mouth out, then took a shower to get ready for the day.

 

Once he got dressed he went out to pick up the custom-made bracelet he had ordered for Kiyoko’s birthday. He figured 30 was enough of a milestone to warrant a more extravagant gift, and with Hitoka out of the country and unable to celebrate it with her he wanted it to be special. He got the gift and killed the rest of the day running errands until it was time for dinner.

 

He went to their usual drinking spot and got a table for three, ordered his and Kiyoko’s drinks and a Sapporo for this Takuya guy. If he wasn’t a drinker Kyoutani would be able to handle an extra beer. He placed the gift bag on the seat next to him as Kiyoko and a much taller man that had pink hair with white curls came walking in. He stood up and waved them over, giving Kiyoko a hug and shaking the man’s hand when they got to the table.

 

“Kyoutani Kentarou, nice to meet you.”

 

“Sekizan Takuya, likewise.”

 

After they all got seated Kyoutani stared hard at Sekizan, giving him a thorough evaluation with his eyes. Sekizan looked between him and Kiyoko before looking back at Kyoutani.

 

“Did I do something to upset you, Kyoutani-san?”

 

Kyoutani smiled and looked over to Kiyoko.

 

“He asked me instead of hiding behind you, I like him already.”

 

Kiyoko buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment.

 

“Oh my god Ken-chan.”

 

Kyoutani laughed and looked back to Sekizan.

 

“Sorry about that. I like to test her boyfriends to see what kind of men they really are. You’re the first one that asked me directly instead of whispering to her to figure out what was going on.”

 

Sekizan laughed.

 

“I used to play rugby and now I coach it. The whole sport is about going in and meeting people head on, so I guess I’m just used to handling things that way.”

 

“I like it. I played volleyball in high school, and played for years at a rec center after work, but lately I haven’t been able to play because I’m always doing overtime. I took the liberty of ordering drinks already. You okay with beer?”

 

“I don’t drink much but I think I can handle one glass. Did you want anything, Kiyoko?”

 

“I’m sure Ken-chan already ordered it, I get hot sake every time.”

 

“Yup, everything’s on me tonight birthday girl.”

 

Sekizan held his hands up.

 

“Kyoutani-san at least let me pay for myself.”

 

“Kyoutani’s fine. And trust me that would be the case if I didn’t like you, but I do so I’m gonna make you feel welcome as a friend. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Don’t bother arguing with him Takuya, Ken-chan’s as bullheaded as they come.”

 

“Gee, thanks Kiyoko.”

 

“Alright. Thanks, Kyoutani.”

 

Kyoutani smiled and nodded at him.

 

“Anyway, before the food gets here lemme give you your present.”

 

He pulled the gift bag up from the seat next to him and placed it in front of Kiyoko.

 

“Happy birthday.”

 

Kiyoko smiled back at him.

 

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Ken-chan.”

 

“Bullshit I didn’t. Thirty’s a milestone, just open it.”

 

Kiyoko pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and lifted out a long jewelry box and placed it in front of her. She opened the lid, let out a small gasp and picked up the charm bracelet. It had a silver chain with charms along the entire length. There were track shoes, a hurdle, an Erlenmeyer flask, a book, an apple, and at the end there were a small volleyball and a crow. She immediately held it out to Kyoutani and he chuckled before placing it around her wrist. She held her arm up in front of her and looked at the bracelet in awe.

 

“Ken-chan, it’s beautiful.”

 

“I’m glad you like it. I’m just happy they had a crow for me to add on, the volleyball wouldn’t’ve looked as good without it.”

 

Kiyoko giggled and continued to turn her wrist to look at the bracelet. Kyoutani could see Sekizan shift uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye so he smiled back at him.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not trying to steal her from you. We tried that once and it didn’t work. Oh, speaking of that,” he turned back to Kiyoko, “I took care of our little problem, I think.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, I kinda…uhh…got a fake boyfriend so my parents would back off.”

 

Kiyoko got a sly smile on her face and leaned onto the table.

 

“Do I know who this fake boyfriend is?”

 

Kyoutani cleared his throat and looked away before mumbling back a response.

 

“I didn’t hear that Ken-chan.”

 

He pouted and looked back at her.

 

“Yahaba said he’d do it.”

 

Kiyoko let out a laugh.

 

“You’re such a masochist! Just ask him to be your real boyfriend, you’ve had a thing for him for years.”

 

“I tried! He freaked out so bad he dropped his phone so I asked him to fake it instead. At least my turn on isn’t crazy ass hair.” He looked over to Sekizan. “No offense.”

 

“Ken-chan!”

 

“What? My hair looked like a bumble bee, you were lusting after that Bokuto guy, and now you’re dating a strawberry sundae.”

 

Sekizan looked over to Kiyoko.

 

“Bokuto guy? Does he mean the one on the national volleyball team?”

 

“Yeah, their schools practiced together in her third year when she was manager for the volleyball team. He was too eccentric for her to confess to him but that didn’t keep her from staring.”

 

“Ken-chan, if you keep talking you’re not gonna live to be thirty.”

 

Kyoutani put his hands up in surrender.

 

“Fine, fine.” He sighed and looked down at the table. “Do you think I can make things work between me and Yahaba?”

 

“You’ll be fine, Ken-chan. You’ve always treated your partners well, they were just never a good fit. I think with Yahaba-kun it’ll work. Now that you guys are older and more mature it won’t fall apart like it would’ve in high school. You guys don’t fight as much and you’ve gotten better at communicating.”

 

He smiled back at her.

 

“You really think so?”

 

She stood up and reached over to ruffle his hair.

 

“Make sure you get your man this time, alright?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, will do. He told me to call him after work tomorrow to talk about it. Do you think I’d be able to just ask him out to dinner instead?”

 

Sekizan tilted his head slightly.

 

“It would be a waste not to, wouldn’t it?”

 

Kyoutani looked blankly back at him.

 

“Yeah, you’re definitely a better match for Kiyoko than any of her exes.”

 

“Thanks?”

 

“It’s a good thing. She needs someone who can give it to people straight like she does.”

 

“Okay, enough with evaluating my boyfriend. Let’s order some food, I’m starving.”

 

“As you wish, birthday girl.”

 

“Shut up, Ken-chan.”

 

\---

 

The next day Yahaba was going through the accounts he handled at the bank like usual, but with the lingering thought of talking to Kyoutani after work about their “relationship”. He was slightly distracted but managed to get all of his work done without anybody making any comments. The last thing he needed was Oikawa noticing anything.

 

It wasn’t planned, but the branch he was transferred to when he moved to the small house he bought had his old sempai as his manager. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it at first, but Oikawa was able to separate their personal and professional lives easily. If anything, he was harder on Yahaba than his previous supervisor because he knew Yahaba had potential. Yahaba was steadily getting more clients asking for his services and was on track to get a promotion himself.

 

He finished his shift, escaping before Oikawa could find him, and went to the train station to head home. He got a text from Kyoutani, but it wasn’t quite what he expected.

 

**17:41 From Kyoutani:**

 

_You wanna meet for dinner?_

 

Yahaba’s eyes widened then he quickly responded.

 

**17:41 To Kyoutani**

 

_Sure. Is the restaurant near the station okay?_

 

**17:42 From Kyoutani:**

 

_Sounds good. See you in 20._

 

Yahaba stuffed his phone back in his pocket and smiled to himself. This was going easier than expected; at least he’d be able to talk everything out over dinner and see how that goes. You know, before any ‘dates’ they go on.

 

Right.

 

The dates.

 

Shit.

 

Was this a date?

 

Fuck, he didn’t shave this morning. Oh god. Did Kyoutani like stubble? No, he needed to let Kyoutani know he was taking this seriously, he needed to look perfect. Once Yahaba got to the station he quickly ran to the convenience store he knew was nearby and bought a razor and shaving cream, then asked to use their bathroom.

 

Like a fucking idiot he nicked himself while shaving and had to put a toilet paper dot and pray that it stopped bleeding before Kyoutani got there. He walked into the restaurant, but before he could ask the hostess for a table Kyoutani walked in behind him.

 

“Oh, perfect timing. I’m glad you didn’t wait long, Shigeru.”

 

_SHIT!_

 

Yahaba reached his hand up to look like he was scratching his face and took the piece of paper off before turning around to greet Kyoutani.

 

“It’s good to see you, Kentarou. It’s been a while since the last party at Oikawa’s house.” He turned back to the hostess. “Could we get a table for two please? Preferably a booth.”

 

“Of course, sir. Right this way.”

 

The hostess brought them to a booth along the window before handing them their menus and excusing herself. After they got settled they both set their menus to the side. Kyoutani looked at Yahaba curiously.

 

“You already know what you’re gonna get?”

 

“Yeah, I get the same thing every time. Their teri-chicken bowls are good.”

 

Kyoutani chuckled.

 

“I know, I prefer the chicken katsu though.”

 

Yahaba shook his head.

 

“You and your fried chicken, I swear.”

 

“Don’t hate on the fried chicken.”

 

“I’m not!”

 

Both of them started laughing and the waitress came to take their orders. After she left Kyoutani folded his hands on the table.

 

“So, um, I’m sure you have some questions.”

 

“Yeah, I kinda do, but probably not what you think.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. About making this ‘believable’ to your parents. I know we already get along pretty well and know each other but...we don’t really know each other intimately.”

 

“Right…”

 

“So I think we should, you know, go on dates. That’s what boyfriends do, right?”

 

Kyoutani’s eyes widened for a split second then his face softened into a smile.

 

“Yeah, that sounds good. I usually volunteer at the shelter a couple days a week, but we can go on other days.”

 

“Yeah, sure. We can just work it out as we go.”

 

They finished their meal, talking and enjoying each other’s company just like every other time they went out with the rest of their friends. The waitress came with the bill and Kyoutani quickly grabbed it before Yahaba even had a chance to reach his hand out.

 

“Oi, at least let me pay for mine.”

 

“Nope, I grabbed it first. Besides, I’m the one that asked you to go out to dinner. This is the least I could do.”

 

“Then I get to pay for the next one.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“If we take turns paying we can go out like this more often. And if we decide to go somewhere really pricey we can just pay for ourselves. Sound fair?”

 

“I suppose. Then whoever pays gets to pick. Deal?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Yahaba promptly stood as best he could, reached over, and took the bill from Kyoutani’s hand.

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

“I picked, so I pay, you just said it yourself.”

 

“I- you- but-“

 

Yahaba started laughing and pulled out the money to cover their dinner and handed to the waitress as she passed by before grinning in victory towards Kyoutani.

 

“I win.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You shouldn’t be saying that to your boyfriend, Ken-chan.”

 

“Don’t call me that, it’s weird.”

 

“Kentarou is too long.”

 

“The fuck? Shigeru is just as many syllables.”

 

“Not the point. I’m gonna call you Ken from now on.”

 

“Then am I supposed to call you Shi-chan?”

 

“Sure, if you wanna sound like Oikawa.”

 

Kyoutani made a gagging noise and Yahaba started laughing.

 

“I’ll pass. Unlike you I’m not lazy and can call someone by their name without having to shorten it.”

 

Yahaba shrugged.

 

“The people who are close to you call you Ken, right? Just think of it that way.”

 

Kyoutani blushed and looked away while scratching the back of his head.

 

“Thanks, by the way. I really appreciate this.”

 

“Of course. I plan on taking this seriously. I know this means a lot to you because you really care about Shimizu-san. You wouldn’t ask for help if you didn’t need it.”

 

Kyoutani smiled and stared back at Yahaba.

 

“Yeah…” he cleared his throat and looked at his watch. “Shit, it’s this late already? Sorry, I have laundry I still need to do since I was out with Kiyoko for her birthday yesterday.” He stood up and grabbed his briefcase. “Thanks for dinner.”

 

Yahaba stood up and grabbed his bag as well. They both gave their thanks to their waitress and walked outside, heading in the directions of their neighborhoods. As they got closer to where they split up Kyoutani slowed his pace until he stopped walking. Yahaba turned around to ask what was wrong, but before he could Kyoutani spoke up.

 

“So, I kinda figured you talked to Watari already, right? About this whole thing.”

 

“Yeah, is that a problem?”

 

“Not at all, but, umm, can we kinda- shit how do I word this without it sounding weird?”

 

Yahaba laughed.

 

“Take your time, Ken.”

 

Kyoutani mulled it over before frowning.

 

“Fuck it. I wanna keep the fact this is fake a secret. If too many people know its fake my parents’ll find out. Is that ok?”

 

“That makes sense. Sure, if that’s what you want.”

 

Kyoutani sighed in relief.

 

“Thanks. I wasn’t sure how to ask so… yeah. Oh, and if you wanna stop you can.”

 

Yahaba’s face twisted with disdain.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me. If you find yourself someone you really wanna date or if things get too uncomfortable or whatever you don’t have to keep faking it with me.”

 

Yahaba quickly stepped into Kyoutani’s space and glared down at him.

 

“Even if any of those things did happen, this is only until March, right?” Kyoutani nodded back at him. “Ken, we’ve been friends for almost half our lives. What the fuck makes you think I can’t tolerate something for two months when I’ve been putting up with your shit for thirteen years?”

 

Kyoutani took a couple steps back and looked away.

 

“You just don’t need to force yourself, alright? That’s all I’m saying.”

 

Yahaba sighed, turned in the direction of his house and waved his hand over his head. “I’m not forcing myself, so stop worrying. See ya later, Kentarou~”

 

He kept walking until he turned onto his street before his breathing started to calm down a bit. When did it become so hard to keep his composure when he got in Kyoutani’s face? The mixture of hope, fear, and nerves from this sudden change in their relationship was really taking a toll on Yahaba’s mental state.

 

_“If you wanna stop you can.”_

 

Yahaba couldn’t believe that Kyoutani had so little faith in him. He was the one who asked for Yahaba’s help in the first place.

 

Whatever.

 

Yahaba would’ve seen this out even if he didn’t have feelings for Kyoutani. Now to just show Kyoutani he asked the right person for help. Yahaba could worry about his own feelings later; first he had to get past this omiai of Kyoutani’s.

 

This was gonna be a long two months.

 

\---

 

Getting people to believe he and Yahaba were dating was easier than Kyoutani thought it would be. Everyone congratulated them and he could swear he saw something that looked like relief on Iwaizumi’s face when he did a video call over skype with his sempai. Iwaizumi was travelling with the Japanese national volleyball team as a physical therapist after he got his degree, but Kyoutani wanted to tell him himself instead of letting him hear about it from Oikawa.

 

A couple weeks after they started ‘dating’ they found a bit of a rhythm for getting together. Dinner out a couple days and occasionally meeting for lunch when their schedules matched up. It was a bit much, but both he and Yahaba agreed that in order to get to the point of making his parents believe they were in a serious relationship they had to go out and create dates to talk about.

 

About a month had passed, and Kyoutani had a particularly rough week. He had projects and new forms to be created for the new year that people forgot to generate and he’d been running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

 

At least now it was Saturday, but that didn’t exactly mean less work. He’d offered to volunteer a full shift at the shelter, not knowing about the circumstances he was going to be in all week. The girls at the shelter were always grateful when he came to help. He lifted the heavier bags of dog food and was able to take the more aggressive dogs out to play without being knocked down to the ground.

 

By the end of the day he was _worn out._ He made one last round through the kennels to say bye to all of the dogs and went back to the front to see the workers before starting his walk home. He pulled out his phone, and looked at the time. It was still early enough to contact Yahaba, so he called him.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

“Hey Shigeru. Sorry, I had a full shift at the shelter today. I was thinking of going out to eat, but I’m exhausted. You wanna watch Netflix and eat pizza at my place instead?”

 

_“…”_

 

“Shigeru?”

 

_“You...wanna Netflix and chill?”_

 

“I’ve never heard it phrased like that, but yeah, basically.”

 

Kyoutani thought he could hear Yahaba take in a sharp breath, but before he could ask what was wrong Yahaba replied.

 

_“Okay, sure. I mean, yeah, sounds like a plan. When should I come over?”_

 

“I won’t be home for another twenty minutes or so, but anytime after that’s okay. Wear something comfy though. It’s not like we’re going anywhere.”

 

_“Sounds good. See ya in a bit, Ken.”_

 

“Later.”

 

Kyoutani stuffed his phone back in his pocket and headed to the station. After getting home he turned on the heater then called and ordered two pizzas, the veggie one he’s pretty sure Yahaba still liked and a pepperoni one for himself. He put money on the counter and left his door unlocked before texting Yahaba.

 

**18:41 To Yahaba:**

 

_Hey, door’s unlocked and cash for the pizza’s on the counter. I’m gonna take a quick shower, so if you get here before I’m done just come in_

 

**18:42 From Yahaba:**

 

_Alright, I’m just a couple minutes out so if the delivery guy comes I’ll take care of it_

 

**18:42 To Yahaba:**

 

_Cool, thanks_

 

Kyoutani turned on the shower to the hottest setting it would go before getting a change of clothes and heading back into the bathroom. He turned the water down a little to make it so he didn’t burn himself and let the heat work through the stiff muscles in his back. He could barely hear Yahaba walk in through the door and call out that he’d arrived. Kyoutani gave his hair a quick wash and did a couple stretches under the hot water to loosen up before getting out and getting dressed.

 

He threw on an old graphic tee, some sweatpants, and a pair of Hufflepuff striped fuzzy socks to save his feet from freezing on the cold floor of his apartment. He walked out of the bathroom to find Yahaba pulling out plates, napkins, and drinks for the both of them in his kitchen. He walked up behind Yahaba as silently as he could and pulled on his hoodie, expecting to surprise him, but was met with a sigh.

 

“I’m not deaf Ken, I can hear your shower turn off.”

 

Kyoutani pouted.

 

“You could at least fake it. I haven’t been able to scare you, like, ever.”

 

Yahaba shook his head with a laugh.

 

“I hope you don’t do this to Kindaichi at work. That poor kid gets startled by everything.”

 

“He’s not a kid anymore. He’s actually really good at his job, doesn’t keep him from scaring easy though. I put him next to the printer so whenever it goes off when he isn’t expecting it he jumps.”

 

“That’s so mean!”

 

They both started laughing so hard they had to lean against the counter. As they started to compose themselves Yahaba wiped his eyes and looked to the ground. He looked back up at Kyoutani with a sly grin on his face.

 

“Are those bumblebee socks?”

 

“Excuse you, they’re Hufflepuff socks. Kiyoko and Hitoka got me hooked on fuzzy socks a couple years ago since my floor is always so damn cold in the winter.”

 

They both looked down at Yahaba’s feet.

 

“Everything but your feet is bundled up. You wanna…?“

 

“Please, your floor is like ice.”

 

Kyoutani chuckled and went back into his room and grabbed his pair of Slytherin socks from the gift set he got from Hitoka for Christmas. He walked back out to find Yahaba paying the delivery guy, so he grabbed the pizzas and set them on the counter while Yahaba and the pizza guy finished talking. When Yahaba walked back into the kitchen Kyoutani tossed the socks at him. When Yahaba realized what they were he stared blankly back at Kyoutani.

 

“Really?”

 

Kyoutani smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Seemed fitting.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Yahaba walked over to the other side of the counter and sat in one of the chairs to put the socks on. As he placed his feet back on the ground he sighed in relief.

 

“That’s soooo much better.”

 

“Right? I have like fifteen pairs now. Anyways, what movie you wanna watch?”

 

“Can we watch Moana? I’m sick of hearing my sister complain that I haven’t watched it yet. I don’t get her references and it’s makin her mad.”

 

Kyoutani huffed out a laugh.

 

“Yeah, sure. It’s good.”

 

“You’ve seen it?”

 

“Of course. I have a kid sister too, remember?”

 

“Whatever, you wanna eat on the couch or in here?”

 

“Couch is fine, once I sit I’m not getting back up.”

 

Yahaba laughed.

 

“Yeah, me either.”

 

They went into the small living area where Kyoutani had his couch and TV set up. They planted themselves on opposite ends of the couch and relaxed into the cushions. Kyoutani picked up the remote and put the movie on as they ate their pizza.

 

About three quarters of the way through the movie Kyoutani was leaning heavily on his armrest. He turned his head to see Yahaba nearly dozing off where he sat. Kyoutani patted his hand on his lap.

 

“Lay down. It’ll be more comfortable.”

 

Yahaba simply nodded and moved to lay his head on Kyoutani’s lap and slung his legs over the armrest of the small sofa. He turned his face to the TV and Kyoutani rested his arm on the back of the couch.

 

When the credits started rolling Kyoutani stretched his arms over his head with a yawn and looked down to find Yahaba fast asleep. Since there was no way of getting up without waking Yahaba he just took the blanket off the back of the couch, slung it over Yahaba and got as comfortable as possible before nodding off himself.

 

The next morning he was woken up by Yahaba calling out to him and shaking his shoulders.

 

“Ken! Oh my god, get up. We need to get you to your bed!”

 

Kyoutani tried to respond but his throat made a croaking noise instead of a word. Yahaba wrapped the blanket around him and tried to make him stand. Why the fuck was he so cold? He turned the heater on last night.

 

“Ken, c’mon. I think your heater broke and when I woke up you were shivering. We need to get you in bed, you’re freezing.”

 

Kyoutani groaned and nodded. He tried to get up, but his body felt like lead. Yahaba got him to his feet and helped him into his bed. He piled on two extra blankets and was clearly panicking. Kyoutani opened his mouth and croaked out at him.

 

“Shigeru I’m fine.”

 

“YOU’RE CLEARLY NOT! YOU CAN’T EVEN TALK!”

 

“Calm down.”

 

“Let me take care of you Ken, this is my-“

 

Kyoutani put a hand on Yahaba’s chest.

 

“Stop right there. My heater breaking isn’t your fault.”

 

“But Ken-“

 

Kyoutani started to lift himself so that he’d be sitting up and Yahaba tried to force him to lay back down.

 

“Lay DOWN!”

 

Kyoutani sighed.

 

“I wanna sit up so I can talk to you. Will you let me if I wear a hoodie or something?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“In the closet to the left. The big black one is the warmest.”

 

Yahaba walked over to the closet as Kyoutani sat himself up. He brought it over and tried to help Kyoutani put it on before his hands were batted away.

 

“Shigeru, I’m not a kid.”

 

“Sorry, kind of a habit from when Mika gets sick. She’s a big baby and makes me do everything for her.”

 

Kyoutani chuckled as he put the hoodie on.

 

“It’s okay. Anyway, I’m fine. I just got a bit of a scratchy throat and a runny nose, it’s nothing.”

 

Yahaba stared blankly back at him.

 

“Ken, you were shivering so hard that it woke me up. It’s not even six am.”

 

“Oh thank god, I can go back to sleep.”

 

“I’ll make you some tea, it’ll help you warm up.”

 

“Sure, thanks. I think I still have some chamomile tea somewhere. Probably on top of the fridge.”

 

“Alright. Lay back down and try to get comfortable. Do you want me to run a bath?”

 

“Shigeru, you’re not my mom. Don’t make me get up out of spite.”

 

Yahaba waved him off and went into the kitchen. He boiled water for tea and started to make some porridge. At least if he did that Kyoutani wouldn’t have to cook, he could just heat it up. Once the water was hot enough he pulled Kyoutani’s favorite ridiculous dog mug out of the cupboard, made the tea, and took it back to Kyoutani’s room. He was sitting up, one of the extra blankets now draped over his shoulders, and working on his laptop.

 

“Ken, you need to rest.”

 

“You’re the one who wanted me to drink tea. I just figured I’d get some work done while I waited for it to help me get sleepy again.”

 

Yahaba sighed.

 

“You’re impossible. I’m making some porridge so you can heat it up later if you get hungry. You want a bowl when it’s done?”

 

“Wait, you’re making porridge? You don’t need to do that I can make some la-“

 

“As I said, I’m making porridge. Do you want a bowl when it’s done?”

 

“And you call me impossible.”

 

“Ken.”

 

Kyoutani smiled.

 

“Yeah, sure. A small bowl would be great, thanks.”

 

Yahaba nodded and left to go back to the kitchen. Kyoutani continued to sift through his emails and his schedule for the upcoming week. It was looking like he should be able to get the stupid new forms done and out by the end of the week without having to do any overtime. Why did his superiors wait until the last minute for this crap anyway?

 

Kyoutani’s train of thought was cut off by Yahaba walking back in through the door. He had a smaller mug with porridge and a glass of water that he placed on Kyoutani’s nightstand.

 

“Here ya go. I hope it tastes alright.”

 

“It smells good, Shigeru.”

 

Yahaba sat on the side of the bed and smiled at him.

 

“Need me to do anything?”

 

“Nah, I’ll be fine. Thanks though, really. You should go home so you don’t catch this cold.”

 

“I guess you’re right. Make sure you get some sleep, okay?”

 

“I will. I think you left a jacket here last week, you should wear it home. It’s freezing this early in the morning.”

 

“Yes, mother.”

 

“Says the one who tried to help me put on a hoodie and made porridge.”

 

“Whatever. Feel better Ken, I’ll see you later.”

 

“Yeah. See ya.”

 

Yahaba left and Kyoutani wrapped up what he was working on before setting his computer to the side. He took a spoonful of the porridge and felt the warmth slide down his throat and settle in his stomach. It was nice to be taken care of, even if it was only for a short while. He finished off the porridge and the tea then settled himself back into bed and went back to sleep.

 

He woke up a couple hours later, feeling even worse than he did when Yahaba woke him up on the couch. He dragged himself out of bed and used the restroom before starting up the shower, hoping that it would make him feel better. The shower helped a little, then he ate the leftover porridge and did some more work. He needed to keep himself awake long enough that he wouldn’t wake up in the middle of the night before going to work the next day.

 

The rest of the week was rough. No matter what meds he took, no matter how much sleep he got, Kyoutani just couldn’t seem to get rid of the cold. It didn’t help that his bosses forgot other forms that were due for revision and he was stuck doing overtime the entire week again. Yahaba was texting him every day to check up on him, but Kyoutani would just tell him he was still able to work so it couldn’t be that bad.

 

By Friday Kyoutani was barely able to make himself stand. He dragged himself to work but had to use the file cabinets along the wall to steady himself as he made his way to his office. When Kindaichi saw him he immediately ran over and wrapped an arm around Kyoutani’s torso to help balance him.

 

“Kyoutani-san why the hell are you here when you can’t even walk?!”

 

“I have work to do Kindaichi, I can’t just not come in.”

 

“I can cover for you. I have all of the parameters for the forms and can help. You need to go home.”

 

“Kindaichi, I’ve never called out sick a day in my life, and I’m not starting today. Just help me get to my office, I’ll be fine once I’m sitting.”

 

“You have a fever, I can feel it through your jacket. Have you even taken your temperature?”

 

“There’s no point, I know I’m sick. I’ve been taking meds too, it’s just a stubborn cold that doesn’t want to go away.”

 

“THAT’S BECAUSE YOU KEEP WORKING INSTEAD OF RESTING!”

 

“I have the weekend for that.”

 

They got into Kyoutani’s office and Kindaichi helped him into his chair. Kyoutani sighed and shrugged off his jacket before draping it over the back of his chair. Kindaichi folded his arms over his chest and glared down at him.

 

“You’re lucky I was running late today and had to drive in. I’m making you some tea, but once you’re finished I’m taking you home.”

 

“The hell you will. You’re the only one I’d trust to run this place if I wasn’t here. I wouldn’t leave them here without at least one of us.”

 

“It’s either that or I’m calling Yahaba-san to come get you. Pick one.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Kindaichi left and Kyoutani rested his head on his desk. He had to admit, he was pretty proud of how Kindaichi stood up to him just now. He still remembered the nervous first year that would hesitate to jump for a spike when he knew Kyoutani wanted the ball, that would jump back when Kyoutani shot him a glare, and that would sometimes hide behind Kunimi on days where Kyoutani was particularly irritable.

 

He sighed and closed his eyes. Just the thought of being able to go back to bed relaxed his shoulders and pretty soon he was out cold. Kindaichi came back into his office and found him asleep, so he walked over, took the jacket off the back of the chair and draped it over Kyoutani’s shoulders before turning off the light and closing the door. He went back to his desk, pulled out his phone and called Yahaba.

 

_“Kindaichi? Is everything okay?”_

 

“Yahaba-san, can you come take Kyoutani-san home?”

 

\---

 

Yahaba went to work like he normally would on any Friday, grateful that it was ever closer to the weekend. He was a little worried about Kyoutani, but the man insisted it wasn’t bad enough to keep him from working. Yahaba felt it best to not ask him to go out, since he should get as much rest as possible. If Kyoutani was still sick over the weekend Yahaba could just go over and watch more movies with him and help him cook so he could rest.

 

He settled in for the day, but not five minutes after his shift started his cell was buzzing in his pocket. Kindaichi’s name and picture were flashing on the screen so he excused himself to the hallway to take the call.

 

“Kindaichi? Is everything okay?”

 

_“Yahaba-san, can you come take Kyoutani-san home?”_

 

Yahaba felt his stomach drop through his feet. He rushed back to his desk to start gathering his things.

 

“What happened to Ken? Is he alright?”

 

_“He has a pretty high fever. He’s sleeping at his desk right now, but I don’t think he needs to go to a hospital. He’s had to work overtime all week and hasn’t had proper rest. I think it just caught up with him.”_

 

“Alright, I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Try to not let anyone bug him.”

 

_“Already put a sign on his door to tell people to come to me. See you soon.”_

 

“Thanks, Kindaichi.”

 

Yahaba finished stuffing his things haphazardly into his briefcase and practically flew into Oikawa’s office.

 

“Oikawa-san, Kindaichi just called me to take Ken home. Can I-“

 

“Is he alright?”

 

“Kindaichi said he’s got a high fever, but went to work anyway and is now asleep at his desk.”

 

“We’ll make do for today. Do you have any deadlines you can think of that need to be done by today or can you handle them all next week?”

 

“I was working ahead, so I don’t have anything due.”

 

“I knew you were good at your job, Yahaba.” Oikawa’s face softened, and he walked over to place a hand on Yahaba’s shoulder and whisper conspiratorially in his ear. “I’ll take care of things here, Shi-chan. Go take care of Kyouken-chan.”

 

Yahaba nodded.

 

“Thank you, Oikawa-san.”

 

Yahaba moved as quickly as he could out of the building without running and flagged down a taxi to take him to the ward office. When they arrived he got out of the car and poked his head through the window to talk to the driver.

 

“Can you keep the meter running and wait about ten minutes? I need to get someone and it’s gonna be difficult. I’ll pay you a good tip.”

 

“No problem, sir.”

 

Yahaba smiled with a nod and took off running into the building. He got up to the floor where he knew Kyoutani worked and Kindaichi stood up when he saw him.

 

“This way, Yahaba-san.”

 

Yahaba followed him back to Kyoutani’s office that was pitch black. Kindaichi carefully opened the door to not make any noise and the light from the hallway trickled in. Kyoutani was fast asleep, head laying on his arms that were crossed on his desk. He was pretty flushed from his fever and was breathing a little heavy. Yahaba walked up to him and ran his fingers through Kyoutani’s hair.

 

“What am I gonna do with you?”

 

He grabbed Kyoutani’s jacket and draped it over his arm before carefully maneuvering him so that he could pick him up. Kindaichi helped lift him and held the chair steady. Once they got him into Yahaba’s arms Kyoutani turned his head so it nestled between Yahaba’s shoulder and neck. Yahaba shook his head with a small smile on his face before looking up at Kindaichi.

 

“Can you get the elevator for me?”

 

“Of course, Yahaba-san. Thanks for taking him home.”

 

“You don’t need to thank me for taking care of him. He shouldn’t’ve been here in the first place.”

 

“I know, but you know how he is. The higher ups forgot about more forms that needed revision so he was trying to get them all done quickly so they could be reviewed before going out to the printers in case there were problems. He’s been here at least three extra hours every day this week. It’s no wonder he got this bad. I just hope one weekend is enough to help him get past it. If he isn’t better by Monday you’re gonna need to tie him to his bed.”

 

Yahaba sighed and held Kyoutani closer to tighten his grip. He could feel Kyoutani’s fever through his clothes and could see the sweat beading on his face.

 

“Alright. I’m gonna go take him back to my place. It’s closer and my bed’s pretty big. I’ll try to make it so I don’t have to tie him down.”

 

Yahaba started to walk back down the hallway and glanced down at Kyoutani’s sleeping face with a small smile.

 

 

 

What was he gonna do with this idiot? Kindaichi followed him to the elevators and ended up escorting him back down to the taxi to get the door for him there. Yahaba gently placed Kyoutani in the back seat before turning around and giving Kindaichi a hug.

 

“Next time we see each other it should be for a better reason.”

 

“No kidding. Iwaizumi-san’s party is next Wednesday though, so that should be fun.”

 

“Yeah, Oikawa hasn’t seen Iwaizumi in a few months, so I bet the party’ll be crazy. I don’t know why he doesn’t just take a week off in the middle of these trips to go see him.”

 

“Oikawa-san’s too stubborn for that. I don’t know why he tries to convince us he’s not clingy, we all know he is.”

 

“He’d probably cry if he heard you say that Kindaichi.”

 

Kindaichi chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I’m not wrong. Anyway, I think you’ve kept the driver waiting long enough. I’ll see you later Yahaba-san. Text me if you need me to bring anything.”

 

“Sure, thanks for your help. Later, Kindaichi.”

 

Yahaba walked around to the other side of the taxi and climbed in. The driver turned around and Yahaba shuffled to be in the seat next to Kyoutani.

 

“Hospital?”

 

“Nah, he just has a cold with a fever. I’m gonna take him home and make him rest. Here’s my address.”

 

The driver punched it into his GPS as Yahaba reached over to grab Kyoutani’s seat belt and buckle him in. He got his own seat belt on as the driver started up the car and took off. Yahaba wrapped his arm around Kyoutani’s shoulders to keep him steady through the turns along the route home. Once the driver got them to Yahaba’s house Yahaba paid him and got out of the car to get Kyoutani inside. The driver offered to open the door for him, which Yahaba gratefully accepted.

 

Once he got inside he nudged his bedroom door open and had to kick his sheets over to be able to get Kyoutani under the covers. He knew he should make his bed every day, but this was the first time he ever cursed himself for it. Once he got Kyoutani settled in bed he wrote a quick note just in case he woke up and placed it on the nightstand.

 

Now that he had Kyoutani safely at home and in bed he went out to the convenience store down the street. As he walked he pulled out his phone and called Shimizu.

 

_“Yahaba-kun?”_

 

“Hi Shimizu-san. Sorry to bug you when you’re at work, but I thought I should call you. Ken has a pretty high fever so I had to get him from work and I took him back to my place to rest.”

 

_“Is Ken-chan okay? Do you need some help?”_

 

“I think I’ll be fine. Is there anything he likes when he’s sick?”

 

_“Miso soup is easy on his stomach so he likes to have that. Otherwise, well, I should probably warn you. He’s really clingy when he gets sick. Never wants to be alone. It’s actually really cute.”_

 

“… I’m glad you told me that. I’d probably have a heart attack if he grabbed onto me out of nowhere.”

 

_“You’ll be fine Yahaba-kun. Just get him some medicine and let him sleep a lot. He probably wasn’t getting much if he didn’t have someone with him.”_

 

“Thanks, Shimizu-san.”

 

_“No problem, Yahaba-kun. Call me if you need anything.”_

 

“Will do.”

 

Yahaba hung up as he walked into the store. He got some fever reducers, throat lozenges, and stick-on cooling pads. As he approached the register he found some instant miso soup and picked up a couple packages of those too. He went back and quietly called out that he was home, just in case Kyoutani was still asleep.

 

Once he got back to his room he could see Kyoutani uncomfortably shifting and he dropped the bags and rushed to Kyoutani’s side to try to figure out what was wrong. Kyoutani’s hand was grabbing at the collar of his shirt and then it hit Yahaba. Of course he wouldn’t be comfortable in his dress shirt and suit pants. He quickly unbuttoned Kyoutani’s shirt and luckily found that he already had an undershirt on.

 

Kyoutani was noticeably more comfortable now that his shirt wasn’t on the verge of choking him, then Yahaba had to brace himself for the next part. He went to his closet and found a pair of stretchy pajama pants and set them on the bed while he prepared himself to the daunting task ahead. They’ve seen each other in their underwear before, in the locker room. This was no big deal.

 

Right.

 

No big deal.

 

Just got to literally take the pants off the man he’s fake dating but really wants to date and has had feelings for for thirteen years.

 

This was a big deal.

 

What was he thinking?

 

But Kyoutani clearly wasn’t comfortable. He was supposed to be resting and how could he do that when he was constantly shifting in his sleep?

 

It’s just Kyoutani.

 

But at the same time, it _is_ Kyoutani.

 

As he continued to have his internal struggle Kyoutani let out a little whine and turned on his side to try to find a blanket as he slept. Yahaba quickly got a grip on himself; he had to do what Kyoutani needed, not worry about his own bullshit. He gently turned Kyoutani onto his back and changed his pants before covering him back up in the blankets. His face instantly softened and his breathing got more even.

 

Now that Kyoutani was properly resting Yahaba went and grabbed the bags he brought in. He placed the instant miso soup on the counter with the fever reducers and took the cooling pads and throat lozenges back to the room. He opened up one of the pads and placed it across Kyoutani’s forehead and he stirred awake, still groggy.

 

“Shigeru?”

 

“Hey, you’re in bed. Go back to sleep.”

 

Kyoutani hummed and nodded before reaching out to Yahaba.

 

“You too.”

 

He smiled back down at Kyoutani and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“Okay, let me get changed first.”

 

Kyoutani nodded again before turning back over to go back to sleep. Yahaba hung his shirt and suit back up and changed into his pajamas before crawling into the other side of the bed. He wasn’t sure how to handle this. Shimizu had warned him, but to actually see it was a whole other situation. What was he supposed to do now?

 

Before Yahaba even had a chance to determine how to position himself Kyoutani rolled back over and wrapped his arm around Yahaba’s waist and nuzzled his face in Yahaba’s chest. Yahaba didn’t have much of a choice except to place his arm around Kyoutani’s back, adjust the blankets so they could both be covered comfortably, and go back to sleep.

 

He rubbed Kyoutani’s back and felt him relax more under the ministrations and before he could stop himself he kissed Kyoutani on the crown of his head. Luckily Kyoutani was already fast asleep, so he didn’t notice. Yahaba shifted down in his bed a bit to get himself more comfortable, rested his cheek against Kyoutani’s forehead and fell asleep.

 

A few hours later Yahaba was woken up by Kyoutani squeezing him tightly around the waist as he started to wake up. He rubbed Kyoutani’s back with the arm that was still wrapped around him and smiled.

 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

 

Kyoutani was still groggy and looked up at him, confused.

 

“Shigeru? What are you doing here?” He looked around the room, “Where am I?”

 

“We’re in my room. My place is closer and Kindaichi asked me to come get you when you fell asleep at your desk. What were you thinking going to work like that?”

 

“I can’t ask my staff to work overtime like that if I’m not gonna do it with ‘em, ‘s not fair.”

 

“Ken, I’m sure they’d understand if you were sick.”

 

Kyoutani shook his head.

 

“Still not fair.”

 

“Whatever. You’re banned from your office until you’re better though. Kindaichi even told me to tie you to the bed if you try to come to work sick on Monday.”

 

Kyoutani turned his head and glared at Yahaba as best as he could, but Yahaba couldn’t take him seriously with the sleep still clinging to his eyes. He chuckled and reached up to rub his fingers in Kyoutani’s hair.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Tired and sore. Kinda sticky too.”

 

“I’ll go run you a bath. I got some miso soup too.”

 

As Yahaba tried to get up Kyoutani clung tighter to him, not letting him leave.

 

“Stay.”

 

Yahaba smiled and patted him on the head.

 

“You need to take a bath Ken, it’ll help. Once I get you the soup you can take some medicine to help you feel better too. You can stay here all weekend, I’ll be here, but we gotta get you better. Okay?”

 

Kyoutani pouted but let him go. He sat up and started to stretch as Yahaba left the room. Yahaba was in the bathroom starting the bath when he heard Kyoutani call out from the bedroom.

 

“DID YOU CHANGE MY PANTS?!”

 

Yahaba started laughing.

 

“Of course I did! You can’t sleep in a suit, stupid!”

 

He heard Kyoutani groan and the blankets rustle. Once the bath was full he walked back into the bedroom to find a cocoon on his bed. He pulled at the blankets to try to get Kyoutani to come out.

 

“Come on Ken, you need to take a bath.”

 

Kyoutani popped his head out from the end of the blankets and Yahaba had to use a significant amount of self-restraint to not lean down and kiss him then and there.

 

“Why can’t we just stay in bed?”

 

“Because you’re all sweaty and we need to get you cleaned off. Once you’re done I’ll get you some soup and you can take some meds and we’ll go back to sleep, okay? I’ll even move my TV into my room. We can watch movies and be lazy the entire weekend. Sound good?”

 

Kyoutani glared at him but Yahaba just laughed when he looked down at the blanket burrito.

 

“You’re treating me like a kid.”

 

“You’re acting like one. Look at yourself.” Yahaba grabbed his phone from his nightstand and took a picture of Kyoutani before showing it to him. “How am I supposed to see you like this and not treat you like a kid?”

 

Kyoutani stared blankly at the phone before hanging his head in defeat.

 

“I guess.”

 

He unwrapped himself from the blankets and tried to sit up on the bed, but lost his balance a little and had to catch himself on the headboard. Yahaba dropped his phone and quickly grabbed Kyoutani’s shoulders to help steady him.

 

“Oi, you okay?”

 

“I’ll be fine once you delete that picture from your phone. I look ridiculous.”

 

“You look like a big baby! It’s cute, I’m keeping it.”

 

“Don’t you dare.”

 

“I need more blackmail material on you anyway.”

 

Kyoutani tried to sneakily reach for Yahaba’s phone but Yahaba grabbed it before he could. He quickly tapped some words out before smiling at Kyoutani in victory.

 

“Who did you send that to?”

 

“Nobody…”

 

_“Shigeru…”_

 

“I thought Shimizu-san would think it was cute!”

 

“YOU SENT THAT TO KIYOKO?!”

 

Kyoutani’s phone started ringing in his pants pocket and they both looked over to them, then back to each other. Yahaba shrugged before going over to get the phone for Kyoutani while Kyoutani glared at him. He grabbed the phone and tossed it on the bed, and as expected Shimizu’s picture was on the screen. Kyoutani sighed and answered the call.

 

“Hey Kiyoko.”

 

“I’m feeling a little better.”

 

 _“No,_ I’m no longer wrapped in the fucking blanket.”

 

“What the fuck is a ‘purrito’?”

 

“Can you send me a picture later?”

 

“No, I haven’t eaten yet. Shigeru was gonna get me some soup after I took a bath.”

 

Kyoutani suddenly flushed a bright red before hissing into the phone.

 

_“Oh my god shut up already.”_

 

“IT’S NOT FUNNY!”

 

“Whatever, Shigeru has the bath ready so I’m hanging up.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too. I’ll text you later. Bye.”

 

Kyoutani tossed the phone back onto the bed and tried to stand up. His legs were a little wobbly so Yahaba was quickly at his side to help support him. They walked into the bathroom and Yahaba set him on the side of the tub.

 

“You got it from here?”

 

“Yeah, I think so. Thanks for all this, by the way.”

 

Yahaba rubbed the top of his head.

 

“We’re friends stupid, don’t be afraid to ask for help next time. Besides, it’s nice to not sleep alone. Even if you’re not sick. Right?”

 

Kyoutani stared blankly back at him before Yahaba realized what he said. He blushed and sputtered out that he was getting Kyoutani a change of clothes before rushing out of the bathroom. He couldn’t believe he just said that, what was he thinking?

 

He grabbed an old stretched out pair of sweats, some underwear, and a t-shirt and placed them outside of the bathroom. He started a kettle to boil water for the instant soup then went into the living room to grab his TV. He was grateful that modern technology made them so light, but it was still awkward to maneuver through his house with it.

 

Once that was set up he went back into the kitchen. He started his rice cooker in case Kyoutani maybe wanted some chazuke later, then grabbed a couple bowls and mugs to make them both some tea and miso soup. It took some digging through his cupboards but he found the tray his mom had gotten him as a housewarming gift. This was the first time he was using it so he had to wash it to get the dust off.

 

As he was drying the tray he heard the bathroom door open and close, letting him know that Kyoutani was done. He set the tray on the counter and walked back to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and called inside.

 

“Do you need help back to the bedroom?”

 

“Nah, I think I’m good. Thanks though.”

 

“Okay, I’m gonna make some tea and the soup. I’ll meet you back in there, alright?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Yahaba went back to the kitchen, made the tea and soup, got them and the fever pills on the tray, then carefully walked back into the bedroom. Kyoutani was already in the bed, using the remote to scroll through the different movies and shows on Yahaba’s list. He looked up at Yahaba then reached over to get his phone, the cooling pads, and throat lozenges off the nightstand so Yahaba could put the tray down.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Yahaba set the tray down then handed Kyoutani his bowl of soup. Kyoutani accepted it gratefully and held it up to his face.

 

“Itadakimasu.”

 

He drank it slowly and sighed in between sips. Yahaba took out one of the fever reducers and placed it on the tray next to Kyoutani’s tea before grabbing his bowl and mug and walking over to the other side of the bed. Once they were both done and Kyoutani had taken his medicine they settled in and Kyoutani picked Tropic Thunder to watch.

 

“So, is this a war movie?”

 

Yahaba snorted and started laughing.

 

“Oh my god, no.”

 

“But-“

 

“Just watch it, it’s pretty funny. Your English is good so you should be able to keep up. My friend told me about this movie a long time ago and it finally came up on Netflix, so I put it on my list. I liked it.”

 

Yahaba started the movie and the first thing that popped up was a rapper singing about pussy and dancers bouncing their asses in his face. Kyoutani stared, horrified at the scene.

 

“What in God’s name is ‘Booty Sweat’ and why are we watching a commercial for it? I thought Netflix didn’t have commercials.”

 

“Just watch, it’s part of the movie. Don’t worry, there isn’t really a drink called ‘Booty Sweat’ or a snack called ‘Bust-A-Nut’ in America. At least not yet, they’re kinda crazy over there.”

 

Kyoutani chuckled.

 

“If you say so.”

 

They watched the movie, laughing until they were in tears. It probably wasn’t a good choice because they kept having to stop whenever Kyoutani had a coughing fit, but he insisted that they keep watching. After it was over Kyoutani smiled at Yahaba.

 

“Oh my god, a movie hasn’t made me laugh that hard in years.”

 

“Right?!”

 

“I can’t believe they had Iron Man playing a black guy.”

 

_“I’m the dude, playin’ the dude, disguised as another dude.”_

 

_“What do you mean ‘you people’?”_

 

_“What do YOU mean ‘you people’?!”_

 

They both started laughing again and Kyoutani had to put another throat lozenge in his mouth when he started coughing again. Yahaba got out of bed and went to get him a glass of water and started the kettle to make more tea. When he brought the water back he found Kyoutani leaning back against the headboard and breathing a little heavier. Yahaba walked up to him and felt his forehead to find that his fever was going back up.

 

“No more movies for you. At least not right now.” He reached over and grabbed another cooling pad and placed it across his forehead. “Do you want some tea before we go back to sleep?”

 

Kyoutani nodded but never opened his eyes. Yahaba went back into the kitchen and made some chamomile tea. He brought it back and Kyoutani drank about half of it before setting it back on the nightstand. Yahaba crawled back into bed and called Kyoutani over to lay against him. Once they were comfortable Kyoutani looked back up at Yahaba.

 

“Sorry you had to miss work.”

 

Yahaba rubbed his back and smiled at him.

 

“It’s alright. Kinda nice to have a day to just laze around and watch movies. C’mon you need to go back to sleep, you haven’t been getting enough rest and that’s how you got like this.”

 

Kyoutani sighed and nuzzled into Yahaba’s chest.

 

“Fine…”

 

Within minutes he was fast asleep. Yahaba ran his fingers through Kyoutani’s hair and thought about how they ended up here. He wanted to talk to Kyoutani about being more than just fake boyfriends, but with him being sick now wasn’t the time. Valentine’s day was Thursday though, and Kyoutani always did seem to love romantic gestures.

 

That would be a good time to confess.

 

\---

 

Kyoutani felt significantly better by Sunday night. He found out from Kiyoko that she’d told Yahaba about how clingy he got when he was sick, so that explained why Yahaba was so openly ready to cuddle him. It was nice, and Yahaba was warm, and soft, and smelled good…

 

Okay time to get away from that train of thought.

 

He convinced Yahaba to let him go home Sunday night so that he could sleep in his own bed and have access to his clothes in the morning to get ready for work. He needed time to think by himself too, but Yahaba didn’t need to know that.

 

Things just felt so _right_ being with Yahaba. There were no other words to describe how it felt. Valentine’s day was coming up on Thursday and Iwaizumi’s welcome home party was Wednesday night. He called up Kiyoko and they made plans on Tuesday to go out and get things to make Valentine’s chocolates together, well, after she finally stopped her relentless teasing.

 

“Shut up and come over on Tuesday.”

 

_“I’m just so proud, Ken-chan.”_

 

“Kiyoko, I swear to god-“

 

_“Fine, fine. Don’t get your panties in a wad. I’m thinking chocolate covered strawberries, sound good?”_

 

“Yeah, I’ll pick some up after work tomorrow with the chocolate. You’re gonna have to help me find tools to cook the chocolate on Tuesday though.”

 

_“You probably have everything we need, I’ll have to check when I get there though. I’m glad you’re feeling better Ken-chan.”_

 

“Yeah, thanks. I’ll see ya in a couple days.”

 

_“Mmhmm, see ya.”_

 

Kyoutani plugged in his phone and placed it on the nightstand. He and Yahaba had planned to just meet up before the party so they could go together and hadn’t made plans past that. They both requested Valentine’s day off, but that was for recovery purposes. Whatever, he could ask Yahaba at the party to go out the next day. First priority was getting these chocolates done right.

 

On Tuesday he made sure to get everything done and got out of the office on time so he could meet Kiyoko at his apartment. By the time he got there she had already let herself in with her spare key and was going through his cupboards until she found his biggest glass bowl.

 

“I knew you’d have what we needed.”

 

“A bowl?”

 

“Mmhmm, we can use it to make a double boiler. That’s all you need to melt chocolate. See?”

 

She placed the bowl on top of the pot she had on the stove with a little bit of water already starting to bubble. She poured the chocolate chunks in and started stirring once she could see it melting along the side.

 

“Can you wash the strawberries while I melt the chocolate?”

 

“Sure.”

 

They each got their ingredients ready and Kiyoko asked Kyoutani to get the parchment paper out of the bag she brought and lay it out on the counter so they had a place to put their strawberries after they were dipped. As she started melting the white chocolate he chopped up the almonds to add as a topping to some of them and got out a couple zip top bags to put extra chocolate in so they could drizzle or draw on the strawberries easier.

 

With both chocolates melted they each grabbed a bowl and dipped strawberries as they caught up. Kyoutani told Kiyoko about how the weekend went with Yahaba and how it factored into his decision to finally man up and confess. When he was done she told him about how she and Sekizan did some joint practices so she could help some of his players with speed and so that he could help with some of her members with strength training for events like shot put and hammer throw.

 

When they were each done dipping their strawberries Kyoutani put the remaining chocolate in the zip top bags and cut the corners off to use them as makeshift piping bags. They switched sides to drizzle lines with the opposite chocolate on some of the strawberries. After finishing about half Kyoutani handed Kiyoko his bag of chocolate.

 

“I’m not gonna draw anything but I left some blank ones for you if you wanna put special stuff on for Sekizan. I just want to do the drizzled ones and some with almonds on ‘em. Shigeru likes simple stuff.”

 

“I wonder if I can just start calling him Shigeru, too.”

 

“We aren’t actually dating Kiyoko.”

 

_“Yet.”_

 

Kyoutani chuckled.

 

“That’s only if he says yes. I’m pretty hopeful though.”

 

Kiyoko smiled and nudged him with her hip.

 

“You’ll be fine. You should’ve heard him on Friday. He just wanted to make sure you were comfortable and happy when you were sick. I even offered to help but he wanted you alllllllllll to himself.”

 

“Shut up, you’re just being stupid.”

 

“I’m serious! He did admit that if you’d grabbed him out of nowhere he probably would’ve had a heart attack though.”

 

“Yeah well we’d never really cuddled before that. Haven’t done anything intimate actually…I haven’t even held his hand.”

 

“Well you aren’t gonna fool anyone if you can’t even do that. You better hold his hand when you guys go to the party tomorrow. You know just as well as I do that Oikawa will pick that up right away.”

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

Kyoutani watched as she finished decorating her strawberries with small dots of hearts on some and swirls on others. They put them in the fridge to set while they cleaned up the mess and talked more about how things had gone since they last saw each other for Kiyoko’s birthday. Once the chocolate was set Kiyoko had to leave, so Kyoutani helped her pack her strawberries in a tupperware and escorted her back out to her car. Once her stuff was securely in the passenger seat she turned around and gave him a hug.

 

“Let me know how the confession goes, Ken-chan.”

 

“Will do.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Remember to use protection, I’m not ready to be an uncle.”

 

She smacked him on the chest with a laugh.

 

“Rude! I know better, you stupid brat. Besides, whenever I’m ready to be a mom you’re just gonna have to be ready to be an uncle, whether you like it or not.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

He gave her a hug then went back inside as she drove away. He pulled out a gift box he bought for the strawberries, lined it with some extra parchment paper Kiyoko left behind before arranging the strawberries as neatly as he could. He closed the box, tied the ribbon and placed it carefully back in the fridge to wait for Thursday.

 

After work the next day he rushed home to change clothes and get ready to pick up Yahaba. After he got dressed he put on a light amount of cologne and tried to psych himself up. This was the first time they’d be seeing all of their friends as a ‘couple’, and he was pretty nervous. Not to mention he was gonna confess tomorrow.

 

Yikes.

 

He got in his car and drove over to Yahaba’s house. He was already waiting outside and Kyoutani was blown away by how good he still looked in skinny jeans. How was that even legal? Yahaba climbed into the passenger seat and smiled.

 

“Hey. You excited?”

 

Kyoutani smirked and started driving to the party.

 

“Yeah, it’s been a while. I got some of that Grey Goose stuff he was talking about. Shit was expensive.”

 

“Most alcohol is.”

 

“You don’t even wanna know how much I paid. I just hope it’s as good as he says it is.”

 

“I’m sure it’ll taste fine. If not, we can mix it.”

 

“I know… Hey, can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Umm…this is the first time we’ve been out with everyone since this whole thing started right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Would you mind if we…” he cleared his throat, “held hands? At the party, I mean.”

 

Yahaba laughed and leaned back against the seat.

 

“Of course, you idiot. For all intents and purposes, we’re dating. It’d be weird if we didn’t hold hands at some point. I don’t know why you’re so nervous to ask me stuff like that, I just cuddled you for an entire weekend. What made you think holding hands was crossing a line?”

 

“I just don’t wanna do shit without asking when I’m capable of asking.”

 

“Whatever. You’re my boyfriend, do boyfriend things. It’s ok, I promise.”

 

They arrived at Iwaizumi and Oikawa's house. Kyoutani grabbed the vodka, then Yahaba’s hand and they walked up to the door. Before they could even knock it swung open and Oikawa wrapped an unsuspecting Kyoutani in a hug.

 

“KyouKen-chan! I’m glad you’re feeling better! Hajime would’ve been so sad if you missed this.”

 

“STOP CALLIN ME THAT!”

 

Kyoutani could see a large hand reach up and roughly ruffle Oikawa’s hair.

 

“Tooru, you know he hates it when you call him that. How about not pissing off our friends before they can even walk through the door?” He looked up and smiled at Yahaba and Kyoutani. “Hey guys, it’s been too long. Congratulations by the way.”

 

They both smiled back at him as Kyoutani continued to try to peel Oikawa off of him.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Oikawa finally let go and led them all inside. The rest of the group was in the living room except for Hanamaki. Oikawa and Yahaba plopped themselves next to the kotatsu and started talking. Kyoutani stopped to hand Iwaizumi the alcohol and he laughed and gave Kyoutani a firm hug when he saw what it was.

 

“Where did you even find this? This shit’s expensive too, what the hell?”

 

“It’s your welcome home party. You’ve been gone for months and you kept raving about this stuff. Figured we should all try it.”

 

“Sounds good to me. Oi! Makki! Guess what Kyou brought!”

 

Hanamaki called back out from the kitchen where they could hear him mixing drinks.

 

“What’d he bring me?”

 

“It ain’t yours! He brought Grey Goose!”

 

“No shit! We’re gettin’ wasted tonight! Oikawa you have vermouth and olives right?”

 

“Yeah, I got some yesterday.” Oikawa got back up and grabbed a bowl from the kitchen. “Everyone! Keys in the fishbowl, I’m lockin ‘em up!”

 

The group cheered and immediately put their keys in the bowl. Whenever Oikawa called for them to lock up their keys they knew they’d be in for a fun night. The last time they locked up their keys Kunimi gave Kindaichi a lap dance so erotic that they had to borrow the guest room for an hour before they could come back to the party. Matsukawa still talked about it just to get a reaction out of Kindaichi.

 

Iwaizumi took the bottle back to the kitchen while Kyoutani settled himself next to Yahaba. After a few minutes Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Hanamaki all came out with martinis for everyone. Hanamaki started talking as he handed a glass to Kindaichi.

 

“First round is martinis. We got the good shit this time, thanks to Kyoutani.”

 

Kyoutani scratched the back of his head with a smile as he grabbed his glass.

 

“Iwaizumi just kept talking about it, that’s all.”

 

Once everyone had their glasses Oikawa beamed at them all and held his up.

 

“Welcome home Hajime! Cheers!”

 

“Cheers!”

 

Kyoutani lifted the glass to his lips and was amazed at how smooth it was. He normally had a rough time with harder liquors and tended to just stick with beer, but this was good. He sipped his pretty slowly, while everyone else finished theirs off. He looked over at Iwaizumi and tipped his glass a little.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“Right?”

 

“You can handle this Ken? You normally don’t like these things.”

 

Kyoutani smiled back at Yahaba.

 

“It’s pretty good. Why, were you hoping you could finish it instead?”

 

Yahaba laughed and leaned on his shoulder.

 

“Maaaaaybe.”

 

Kyoutani chuckled and gave him the glass.

 

“Try to leave a little for me, alright?”

 

Yahaba leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Thank youuuu.”

 

Kyoutani had a hard time keeping his composure. Where the fuck did that kiss come from? Is that what alcohol does to Yahaba? Kyoutani smiled to hide the panic and looked back to Yahaba.

 

“Shigeru, you can’t possibly be buzzed already.”

 

Yahaba pouted and took a sip of the martini.

 

“I don’t drink often! It’s not my fault it doesn’t take much.”

 

“Whatever. We aren’t going anywhere, so drink to your heart's content. Water in between each one, okay?”

 

Yahaba hummed an affirmative and leaned on Kyoutani’s shoulder while they all talked. Hanamaki kept the drinks coming and pretty soon everyone was some form of drunk. Kunimi was the first to tap out, and he fell asleep with his legs under the kotatsu with Kindaichi giving up his seat cushion to give him a pillow. Yahaba and Kyoutani moved to the couch so that Yahaba could lay down with his head in Kyoutani’s lap. Watari took one of the recliners and was leaning back to try to keep the world from spinning. Iwaizumi had Oikawa in his lap and they were sharing the other recliner, talking with everyone else in between kisses. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were sitting on the floor with their backs leaning against the front part of the couch and their sides pressed together to hold each other up.

 

They shared stories about things at work, Iwaizumi talked about his travels, and Watari got everyone up to speed with Ami and the pregnancy. Kyoutani started to run his fingers through Yahaba’s hair like he’d always wanted to. He moved them in firm circles to imitate a massage and Yahaba melted like putty in his lap. It was pretty amusing to watch his face change from happy and relaxed to outright dopey.

 

The evening was starting to wind down as they all slowly changed from party mode to needing a bed. Yahaba turned over on the couch and rubbed his face in Kyoutani’s stomach before looking up at him.

 

“Hey.”

 

Kyoutani chuckled and started to run his fingers through Yahaba’s hair again.

 

“Hey, you okay?”

 

“Mmmmm yeah. I need to tell ya something.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I don’t wanna do this anymore.”

 

Kyoutani’s heart stopped and so did everyone else’s conversations as they all turned to look at the couple on the couch. Kyoutani cleared his throat and moved his hand away.

 

“You don’t want to do what anymore?”

 

Yahaba lifted his arm and gestured between the two of them.

 

“This. Us. Don’t wanna do it anymore.”

 

Kyoutani could feel his whole world collapse around him. What could he have possibly done wrong? Was Yahaba just faking it this whole time and the alcohol just brought the truth to the surface? Did Yahaba kiss him just for show? He stared blankly back at Yahaba and asked the only thing that he could bring himself to ask.

 

“A- are you sure?”

 

“Mmhmm. No more.”

 

“Oh…then, umm, can you sit up for a sec so I can get off the couch?”

 

Yahaba nodded and pushed himself up, and the second Kyoutani was out from under him he flopped back down on the couch with a laugh and promptly fell asleep. Before Kyoutani could even process what happened he could feel the tears streaming down his face.

 

He didn’t know what to do.

 

He couldn’t stay there. He couldn’t drive home. It was past midnight and Kiyoko had to work the next day, so he couldn’t call her. What could he do?

 

Watari and Iwaizumi got up from their seats and took him outside, but before he could even get out the door he was sobbing. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and thrown to the wolves. Watari sat him down on the porch while Iwaizumi helped him get his shoes on then called a taxi. They sat with him until the taxi got there, rubbing his back in support, but unable to say anything. They didn’t understand it either.

 

It’s not like they had a fight that prompted Yahaba to just dump Kyoutani out of nowhere. If anything, Yahaba was being extremely affectionate. What the hell happened?

 

When the taxi got there Iwaizumi helped Kyoutani into the back seat and closed the door. Watari looked up at him and put a hand on Iwaizumi’s arm.

 

“You should stay here with Oikawa, you’ve been away from him long enough. Ami already knew I wasn’t coming home, so I’ll go with Kyoutani. He’s gonna need some company tonight.”

 

“But-“

 

“But nothing. It’s okay, I got this. Oikawa probably doesn’t even know what to think right now, either. You know how he is. He set this party up to welcome you back home and have fun with all of us. Now he suddenly has a heartbroken kouhai crying his eyes out in a taxi and you’re out here in the cold trying to comfort him. I’ll take care of Kyoutani and make sure he gets home safe, okay?”

 

Iwaizumi frowned and nodded.

 

“I guess you’re right. Keep me updated, yeah?”

 

“I will.”

 

Iwaizumi patted him on the shoulder and went back inside. Watari went to the other side of the taxi, climbed in, and gave the address to the driver. He moved over to be in the middle seat and wrapped his arm around Kyoutani’s back as he started to cry harder.

 

“Wha- what did I do wrong? Is it because I touched him more tonight? Is it because he had to take care of me when I got sick? Is it-“

 

Watari pulled him closer and let Kyoutani sob into his shoulder.

 

“I don’t know, Kyoutani, I really don’t. He never said anything to me about it, I’m just as surprised as you.”

 

Kyoutani held on tight to Watari just to keep himself grounded and started to pull himself together enough to stop crying. Once they got back to his apartment he pulled out the spare key he kept in his wallet to get inside. He got out a pair of guest slippers for Watari then walked to his couch, wrapped himself up in the extra blanket there, and curled into a ball against the arm rest.

 

Watari followed him in and sat with him on the couch. He started to rub Kyoutani’s back again when the tears started streaming down his face once more.

 

“I don’t know what to do. I-“ he cleared his throat, “if I knew this was gonna happen I never woulda asked him.”

 

“None of us saw this coming Kyoutani.”

 

“What am I gonna do Watari? He’s one of my best friends. I just- I just lost one of my best friends. I’m not gonna be able to see him anymore without thinking ‘bout how much I love him. I was gonna confess tomorrow. I can’t face him if all I’m gonna do is cry when I see him.”

 

Watari stayed silent and kept rubbing his back as he talked it out. Kyoutani managed to not completely break down again, but there was no stopping the constant stream of tears or the sniffling.

 

“You said Ami’s been craving strawberries a lot, right?”

 

“Yeah, it’s been non-stop for the past couple weeks.”

 

“There’s a gift box in my fridge. I made some chocolate covered strawberries with Kiyoko last night. I was gonna confess with them tomorrow, but I have no use for them anymore. If you want you can take ‘em home in the morning.”

 

“Kyou-“

 

Kyoutani looked at the ground and let out a bitter laugh.

 

“I guess it’s better that he did this tonight. At least now he won’t resent me for asking him to be my real boyfriend, since he can’t even handle fake dating me.”

 

He stood up and pulled the blanket tighter around himself before looking back to Watari.

 

“I have an extra futon if you want it, or you can sleep on the couch. I have a couple more blankets too.”

 

“Couch and a couple blankets is fine. You okay?”

 

“No, not really. Thanks though, for letting me talk.”

 

“Of course, I’m one of your best friends too, remember?”

 

Kyoutani chuckled.

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

He left to get the warmest blankets he had plus a spare pillow and took them back out to Watari.

 

“Kyoutani, you sure you don’t wanna talk more?”

 

“I don’t really know what to think right now, let alone know what to say. You think Ami will be okay with you coming over this weekend though? I’ll probably be a bit more sorted out by then.”

 

“I’m sure she’ll understand. Let me know when you want me to come over and I’ll head straight here.”

 

“Thanks. G’night Watari.”

 

“Yeah, night Kyoutani.”

 

\---

 

Yahaba woke up with a stiff back and found himself lying in an awkward position on Oikawa’s couch. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were each sleeping in a recliner while Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, and Kunimi were paired up on futons in Oikawa’s living room. He didn’t see Kyoutani or Watari anywhere, which was weird. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head and everyone else started to stir.

 

Yahaba got up and started a pot of coffee, that he knew everyone was gonna need, before heading into the bathroom. He washed his hands and face after taking care of business then headed back out into the living room, only to be faced with everyone staring at him.

 

“Uh, hi?”

 

“Shi-chan, are you okay?”

 

“Well, I don’t have a hangover. Ken made sure I drank plenty of water last night, so I’m fine. Why?”

 

They all looked amongst themselves before Iwaizumi cleared his throat and looked back at him.

 

“Well, you kinda broke up with Kyoutani out of nowhere last night. We thought something was wrong. Is everything okay?”

 

Yahaba felt the blood drain from his face and he laughed nervously.

 

“Wha-what do you mean I broke up with Ken last night? I just asked him to be my real boyfriend, not a fake one.”

 

Oikawa stepped forward and placed his hands on Yahaba’s shoulders.

 

“Shi-chan, I don’t really get what you mean by real or fake boyfriends, but that’s not what you said last night. You told him you couldn’t do ‘us’ anymore and when he asked you if you were sure… well... you told him yes.”

 

Yahaba felt like he couldn’t breathe. Did he really say that? He needed to fix this. He needed to fix this _now._ Where was Kyoutani? Oh my god, _where was Kyoutani?_

 

“Where is he?”

 

Matsukawa walked up and put his arm around Yahaba’s shoulders to guide him to the couch.

 

“Watari took him home last night, he was a mess. Didn’t even make it out the door before his face cracked. You probably don’t wanna hear this but…I haven’t seen him look like that since his dog died.”

 

Yahaba’s breath caught in his throat and tears started to stream down his face. He looked around, saw his phone on the arm rest and dove for it. He immediately dialed out Kyoutani’s number and put the phone up to his ear. It rang a couple times and the line picked up.

 

“Ken! Ken please don’t hang up I need to talk to you.”

 

There was a beat of silence, then a voice he wasn’t expecting came over the line.

 

_“Shigeru…I’m sorry.”_

 

“Shinji? Why do you have Ken’s phone? What do you mean you’re sorry?”

 

_“He was gone when I woke up. I tried calling him and that’s how I found his phone. He left me his key and a note saying he wasn’t gonna be back for a while, so I should just lock up and put it in the mail slot when I left. I’m sorry Shigeru… I don’t know where he is.”_

 

Yahaba’s phone fell from his hand and into his lap as the tears came even stronger. Oikawa slid onto the cushion next to him and wrapped him up in a hug while Iwaizumi grabbed his phone and talked to Watari to figure out what was going on.

 

“Oikawa, I have to fix this.” He choked on a sob, “It can’t end like this.”

 

“I know Shi-chan.”

 

Oikawa held Yahaba closer and looked up at Iwaizumi, who shook his head. Iwaizumi continued to talk to Watari and motioned for the others to follow him out of the room to give Oikawa and Yahaba a minute to talk alone.

 

“Shi-chan, when you said he was your fake boyfriend…what did you mean?”

 

Yahaba pulled away and had snot dripping out of his nose from crying so hard. Oikawa handed him a tissue and he blew his nose before responding.

 

“Apparently Shimizu-san asked him for help. Their parents were setting up an omiai between them, and Shimizu-san didn’t want to pressure her new boyfriend into marriage because of her parents. Kyoutani asked me to be his fake boyfriend to have them back off from the omiai. He wanted to make it look believable so we didn’t tell anyone and we started going out on dates so we would have stories to tell when they came out next month.”

 

“I see. Well you coulda fooled me, you guys looked like you were in love with each oth-“

 

“I don’t just look like I’m in love with him, Oikawa. I _am_ in love with him. Hell, I probably haven’t stopped loving him since high school. I thought this was my chance, I was gonna get him to fall for me and then ask him out for real.”

 

“Well, if you can find him then I’m sure he’d say yes.”

 

Both Oikawa and Yahaba jumped at Iwaizumi’s sudden voice. He sat down on the other side of the couch and patted him on the back.

 

“Watari said Kyou made you some chocolates to give you today. He offered for Watari to take them home since he didn’t think he would need ‘em anymore.”

 

_“What?”_

 

“He said he left them in Kyou’s fridge, so I’m sure you can still get them later. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

 

“But-“

 

Iwaizumi gripped him by the shoulders and looked him sternly in the eyes.

 

“Yahaba, think. Where would he go when he’s sad and wants time to think alone?”

 

Yahaba looked down in his lap.

 

“That’s the thing…when he’s vulnerable he doesn’t like being alone.”

 

Iwaizumi sighed and leaned back against the armrest behind him.

 

“Well, I called Shimizu-san. He didn’t go to her, and when she texted Yachi-san he wasn’t with her either. Is there anyone else he’s close with?”

 

“As far as I know, no. He doesn’t have a whole lot of close friends he’d talk t- OH MY GOD! THE DOGS!”

 

Yahaba jumped up and was about to run out the door before he whipped around and looked at Oikawa.

 

“I need Ken’s keys. It’ll be faster if I drive.”

 

They both ran to the cupboard where Oikawa locked up the bowl of keys and Yahaba took them and ran. Everyone yelled after him to wish him luck and he was out the door. He started up the car and went straight to the animal shelter. He was able to find a space in the back parking lot and ran inside.

 

The clerks weren’t at the desk, so he went around on his own to go to the kennels. It was quieter than usual, because all of the puppies and kittens were gone, probably as Valentine’s gifts. He found Kyoutani sitting on the ground in the last row of cages, with one of the older dogs wrapped in his arms and his face in her fur. Yahaba quietly opened the door and snuck inside; he didn’t want Kyoutani to run before they had a chance to talk. He could hear Kyoutani crying softly into the dog’s fur.

 

“I don’t know what I did wrong Lani. How did I screw up this bad? I know I told him he could stop but-” he sniffled and his voice cracked, “I didn’t think he would.”

 

Kyoutani started crying again and the dog whimpered and licked his face. Yahaba walked as quietly as he could up to Kyoutani then kneeled down behind him and wrapped him up in a hug. Kyoutani nearly jumped out of his skin and he shouted in surprise.

 

“What the fuck!”

 

“Ken…I’m so sorry.”

 

Kyoutani froze and Yahaba hugged him tighter. Yahaba started crying and when he opened his mouth to try to explain himself only a sob came out. Kyoutani got himself loose and turned around to face Yahaba with Lani still in his lap.

 

“Shigeru, what's wrong?”

 

Yahaba pitched himself forward and wrapped his arms around Kyoutani’s neck so he wouldn’t crush Lani and continued crying. Kyoutani hesitantly reached one of his hands up to stroke Yahaba’s back to try to calm him down, but it only resulted in Yahaba crying harder.

 

“Ken-“ Yahaba’s breath caught in his throat, but he had to say something, he had to fix what he broke. “Ken, please. I’m sorry, my words didn’t come out right last night. Let me explain, please.”

 

Kyoutani nodded and gently pried Yahaba’s arms off his neck so he could set Lani aside and look at Yahaba properly. Both men looked ridiculous. Disheveled hair, tear stains streaking their faces, noses running with snot. Kyoutani reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Yahaba’s tears away before handing it to him to blow his nose.

 

“Ken, how are you this nice to me when I hurt you so much?”

 

Kyoutani shrugged and looked away.

 

“I can’t help it, I don’t like to see you cry.”

 

“I don’t like seeing you cry either.” Yahaba reached over, grabbed one of his hands and lifted it to his face to kiss the back of it. “I have chocolates for you at home, I was planning on giving them to you later. Kentarou, please be my boyfriend. For real this time.”

 

Kyoutani looked back at him in shock. As the words started to process in his mind Yahaba could see his face changing little by little, before finally ending up in a bright smile and big, fat tears streaming down his face. Kyoutani just nodded and used his free hand to wipe the tears from his face. Yahaba pulled him closer and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Ken, I’m so sorry. I thought I was asking you this last night. I was trying to tell you I didn’t want us to be fake dating anymore, and I swear that’s what I thought I was saying.”

 

Kyoutani started laughing quietly.

 

“I had chocolates for you too, but I told Watari to take ‘em to Ami. Since I thought-“

 

“He left them. You left your phone at home so Shinji answered it when I tried to call you. When Iwaizumi talked to him he said he was gonna leave ‘em.”

 

Yahaba scooted so he was directly in front of Kyoutani. He cupped his cheek and leaned forward to tap their foreheads together.

 

“I love you, Kentarou.”

 

“I love you too, Shigeru.”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Kyoutani leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Yahaba’s.

 

“Anytime you want.”

 

Yahaba smiled and brought Kyoutani in for another kiss. As Yahaba was about to change the angle to deepen it Lani jumped up and licked both of their faces, shocking them back to reality. Kyoutani laughed and scratched her behind the ears while calling her a good girl. Yahaba reached over and picked her up to put her in his lap and she wriggled her butt and licked his face again.

 

“Thank you for keeping Ken company until I could come fix what I did, Lani.”

 

She barked and wagged her tail, and Yahaba scratched her behind the ears and kissed her on the top of her head.

 

“You’re a really good girl, Lani. I wonder why nobody’s adopted you yet.”

 

“She’s six, and everyone wants puppies, not adult dogs. If I had a house I’d take her, it’d be too cruel to keep her locked up in my apartment.”

 

“Well, my yard is kinda small. You’re not a really big girl Lani, do you think you can handle a small yard?”

 

She barked twice and jumped up to put her paws on his chest and licked his face again.

 

“Shigeru?”

 

“She’s a really good dog, Ken. I’ve been meaning to get one, it’s kinda lonely having a house by myself. Besides, she kept you company when I fucked up. What do you think Lani? Can you handle having a dumbass owner like me?”

 

She got down from his lap and did a couple spins before looking up and barking at him again. Both men started laughing and Yahaba reached out to pet her before looking back at Kyoutani.

 

“I’m sure she’d love it if her favorite volunteer got to see her every day, too.”

 

“Well her favorite volunteer would love to see her, and especially her owner, every day. Maybe even spend entire weekends together if her owner’s okay with it.”

 

“Of course.” Yahaba reached out and interlaced his fingers with Kyoutani’s. “I’m sorry about last night.”

 

Kyoutani leaned over and bumped their shoulders together before resting his head on Yahaba’s shoulder.

 

“You’ve apologized enough, Shigeru.”

 

“Based off what I heard about last night there’s no such thing as apologizing enough. I hurt you _so_ much with a few stu-“

 

Kyoutani reached up and turned Yahaba’s face to kiss him.

 

“Shigeru, we were drunk and it was a misunderstanding. What matters now is what we do going forward, yeah?”

 

Yahaba tipped his head forward to bump their foreheads together and smiled.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Kyoutani gave him a quick kiss before getting up and stretching his arms over his head. He then held out his hand to help Yahaba up.

 

“The girls should be back from their break. You want to do the paperwork now or should we go buy the collar and leash she needs first?”

 

Yahaba laughed and picked Lani up.

 

“As if I would put her back in that cage after I told her I was taking her home. Ken sure is mean, huh Lani?”

 

“I am not!”

 

Yahaba laughed as he started to walk back out to the front reception area with Kyoutani following behind him. They got to the desk and there were two women behind the counter. Both were surprised to see more than just Kyoutani come out from the back. Kyoutani smiled at them and gestured to Yahaba.

 

“My boyfriend wants to adopt Lani, can we get the paperwork started?”

 

Their eyes lit up and they nodded enthusiastically and started to get the papers together. Kyoutani turned back to Yahaba and started scratching Lani behind her ears.

 

“Look, even Rina and Mai are excited for you, you lucky dog.”

 

“Kyoutani-san, I can’t believe you’ve never brought such a handsome man to come visit us. I’m offended.”

 

“Sorry Mai, I wanted him all to myself.”

 

The girls started giggling and Kyoutani winked at Yahaba, making him blush. Rina found the forms she was looking for and had Kyoutani fill them out since Yahaba’s hands were full while Mai called Yahaba up to the counter to go over Lani’s medical records and vaccination history so she could be kept up to date.

 

“Babe, all that’s left is for you to sign.”

 

Yahaba handed her over to Kyoutani to finish the paperwork. He handed the forms back to Rina and got and envelope from Mai with copies off Lani’s records. They said bye to the girls and walked back out to Kyoutani’s car.

 

“Hey Ken, hold on a second.”

 

Kyoutani stopped and turned to look at him.

 

“What’s up?”

 

Yahaba pulled his phone out of his pocket and stood next to Kyoutani with Lani in between them. He held his arm out and kissed Kyoutani on the cheek.

 

“Commemorative selfie!”

 

“I wasn’t ready!”

 

“Too bad.”

 

He looked at the picture on his phone and was surprised to see Kyoutani smiling with his eyes squinted shut and Lani looking straight at the camera with a confused look to her face. He sent it off in the group chat with the rest of their friends with a short caption.

 

 

 

_“I fixed it.”_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@harvestmoonpeoples](http://harvestmoonpeoples.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I wish I was able to write more stories where I didn't make Kyoutani cry, lol.


End file.
